If we meet again
by Scannie75
Summary: <html><head></head>Mark and Lexie on one hand and Callie/Arizona on the other are happy.But what happen when Addison has an accident forcing them to rethink it all.This is a story about the past relationship between Addie/Mark/Callie but maybe also about their future.</html>


Mark was watching her little girl sleep when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up he smiled when he saw that it was Lexie. She had just came back from work and he didn't hear her enter their appartement. He smiled at her and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He looked one more time at his daughter before he left the room following by Lexie.

Mark-So, beautiful wife of mine how was your day?

Lexie- Exhausting!I mean really who works from 4 am to 7 pm?

Mark-Poor thing. Come here.

He wrapped his arms around her body and just let her rest against him for a while deposing a little kiss on the top of her head.

Mark-You know i could talk to the chief...maybe he can arrange your schedule,allow you to rest a little.

Lexie- He is also my brother in law he listens to me too. So if i wanted that i would have asked him.

Mark-I never said he didn't!

Lexie- Right!

Mark-I was just trying to help.

Lexie pulled away and watch into her husband eyes.

Lexie-I know...I'm sorry i snapped at you. I don't know what's going on with me. I mean it's not just the long hours,i feel dizzy,my stomach hurts and i feel...i feel old.

Mark could help to laugh at his wife last comment even tough he was concern after everything she said before that.

Mark-Maybe you should see a doctor...and by that i mean runs some test that you think are going to help.

Lexie- Yeah...probably. I should. Can we just order in tonight?I'm tired.

Mark-We could but Callie came by earlier and she made us a perfect dinner.

Lexie- You mean she cooked for her but it was too much.

Mark-Something like that.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Mark-Why don't you just go sit on the couch while i prepare that.

Lexie- God know i remember why i love you so much.

Mark-Mean little Grey really mean.

Lexie(pouting)-But i really do love you.

Mark-Ok ok i'm just gonna forget what you said before that. Go rest I'll do the rest hon'.

Across the hall

Callie was enjoying a nice dinner with her soon, she hoped, to be fiancee. Tonight was the night. The night that will change everything,the night that will allow her to forget all about her old crappy relationship,forget about her parents rejecting tonight was all about her and the love of her life. She never thought she will end up here,happy...with a woman. But she was. Looking straight into Arizona's blue eyes she smiled amazed by her girlfriend beauty.

Arizona(smiling back)-What?Do i have something on my face?

Callie(not bothering answer the question)-I love you.

Arizona-Sweetheart i love you too.

Callie-I really hope so because without you I'm not me anymore. It's like my all life i was a person but it's not until i met you that i became complete. You're my soul mate and i said that even tough two years ago i didn't believe in soul mates or love at first sigh for that matter. But you changed me...for the better...

Arizona-Honey where is all this coming from?

Callie-I just wanted you to know how much i love you Arizona.

Arizona-I know how you feel because i feel exactly the same. You're the one,you know that.

Callie just nodded,this was it. The most scary yet exiting moment of her life.

Callie-Arizona...i need to ask you something.

She didn't get to finish her sentence when she heard the knock on his door. She looked up to the door

Callie-Oh come on,really? She said on disbelief.

She was going to kick whoever was on the other side of the door.

Arizona-It's ok I'll go answer the door she said retiring her hands from Callie's.

She get up and opened the door not surprise at all to see Mark.

Arizona(annoyed)-Mark...i would have never guessed.

Callie-I swear to god Mark I'm gonna kill you...

Mark-I would have not come if it wasn't important...you know that.

Callie saw that her best friend had this serious look,it was never a good sign. Forgetting that she was about to propose she got up and walked towards him.

Mark-It's Addie,Cal'.She was in an accident...it's serious,she is in a coma.

Arizona-What? She yelled

Mark was cut off guard by Arizona's reaction he tough Callie was going to be the one to react violently but instead she didn't move or show any reactions. She looked away fearing the tears will appear soon in her eyes. How the night that was supposed to be one of the best of her life turn into that nightmare. Whitout saying a word she went back inside searching for her phone. Mark,Arizona and now Lexie who had joined them didn't know what she was going to do.

Callie-Come on...can this be any longer...

Her voice was full of anger and frustration,

Callie-Finally!Yeah i want to make a reservation. as soon as possible .It's perfect. Oh yeah i travel alone...

Mark/Arizona-No you don't.

For an instant they watch at each other glad that they were agreeing on something for once.

Callie-Hold on please...What the hell you guys?

Mark looked into Lexie eyes who just nodded. Mark knew that she was agreeing with him.

Mark-I'm coming with you...and so is Delia.

Callie-You're sure.

Mark-I am.

Arizona- Ok then I'll just stay,explain to the chief and everything and i will come ASAP.

Callie just nodded and went back to her call.

Callie-Excuse me we are going to be three. Callie Torres,Mark Sloan and a child. No,no her name is Cordelia Sloan Montgomery.


End file.
